Twilight: Lone Wolf's Light
by Akahlua
Summary: WARNING - YAOI / BL / PG13 /Captured and experimented on, Bella's little brother escaped captivity. Her blood carries with him troubles from his past which risks them all to exposure and capture as well. / A caption of what's to come-"Ronan Swan, this is Paul Lahote." Ronan glanced at me and Bella and smirked. "More like Paul LaHottie "
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own the Twilight series... yea first disclaimer so let's carry on!**

 **?'s POV**

"All it takes is one little witch blood transfusion, Ronan. And then I will have the perfect hybrid! To think I managed to grab a pureblood wolf.. Soon to be half-wolf I should say. Where do you want the needle, Ronan? I should add in it'll be a while before you can transform, not that I ever let you transform, or ever let you unmask me."

Coughs of dry blood spat up my scratchy throat. How long has it been since I've seen the light? Five years I believe. Damn I wish this sadistic b-word would show me the ropes. I mean the ropes hanging from the ceiling over there. Aleister, the sadistic guy I was talking about earlier, took me away from my dad. Aleister wears a creepy white mask, collar formal shirts, a butler vest, and a tie, always. Whispers in the air tell me my older sister's married now to the supernatural and has a daughter. If I ever get away from this hellhole in time I think I might actually be able to meet them. Yes I know, it sounds bad. Five years in solitude with a mad man and I'm also hearing voices in my mind. Or is it not in my mind? I don't know.

"What was that Ronan? I couldn't hear you over that blood~"

" *dry cough* _I said_ rot in hell you monster."

"Oh, such mean words from the monster himself. Now if you want water and food this week, you'll cooperate. Or else you end up like my other experiments."

I wasn't his first test subject. Aleister wants to create a witchy vampire hybrid wolf. I am currently the only living test subject- Number 23. You would think people would have noticed by now. Not surprised really, I've heard humans are oblivious to the eyes of us.

"You won't do it Aleister. You've gotten too far to destroy your experiment now. But very well. Just inject me in the arm and get it over with."

The creep stabbed my arm with the needle and pulled a pint of blood from my left arm while simultaneously injecting some witchy-woo's blood on my other. I don't think that's how a transfusion normally works, but hey if this kills me in the process I won't mind. Then again another wolf will be subjected to these tests so I'll have to live... I guess.

Aleister left the room to find a gauze for my wound. Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Before I was strapped onto this bed with a bright light shining in my eye, he tested my strength by making me fight a werewolf while I was in human form. The werewolf lost but I had a few organs sticking out. Ha just kidding. The wolf attacked my appendix so no real damage done.. I hope.

The witchy-woo's blood didn't really help. Every drop felt like a piece of melted metal being poked into my bloodstream. Drips of sweat fell from my forehead to my 6-pack. That's right. I have a six-pack. Deal with it.

Aleister showed up just as the last drop of blood was drawn and he removed the IV drop.

"Was that so bad, Ronan? Now, I'll let you rest. Today is your 17th birthday after all and I do have _some_ hospitality. We'll pump you with some morphine later after the witch blood has settled down. Then next on our agenda will to be testing your powers. If all went well then you can cast spells, your bite with be lethal to any vampire or wolf and you can move at the speed of light. Remember, you don't want _that_ ever happening again so do me a favor and um don't run, okay? It''ll save me a lot of time."

The metallic door slammed shut behind him. I was left alone with the voices again.

 _We're escaping soon, Ronan. Do as the madman says and complete your training. We can make a run for it in a few days. There's a grimoire sitting outside of that bolted door. All you have to do is take it and run east. We will switch out the morphine for you and guide you back to Miss Bella Cullen. Your okay with being injected with power-inhansing drugs.. right? Never mind that. They don't live too far. Sleep now my dear Ronan.._

See? I told you the wind can talk. I'm not crazy. I'm drifting out. I'll be there soon Bella..


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron** **an's POV**

5 Hours. That's how long I had been unconscious. Dr. Madman added sleeping drugs into the witch blood especially for me. By the time I got up to breathe in the bloody damp air, my arms were unstrapped from the side of the bed and Aleister was sitting in a chair pulled up by my bed. He slept slouching his onto the bed. He almost looks innocent while he's sleeping.

 _It's like he wants you to murder him... Maybe you should Ronan.. No- no it would complicate the plan more._ _Resist the urge to bite his pulsating.. warm, savory neck.. What were we talking about?_

Sorry, the voices I have are tempting me to kill him, but I have to be trained.. so maybe another day. I kicked him as hard as I could in the head and he flashed out. A hologram... this was a test.. The intercom connecting communication from Aleister to my cell crackled to life with that man's voice.

"Rise and shine Ronan! We have a full day of experiments ahead of us. First, eyeball extraction. You should grow another one back immediately.. as long as there were no failures in the procedure. Then I will start to train you, as long as you aren't dead by then. Let's get to it!"

You know, for a sadistic bad guy he's got a serious energy for messing with people's lives.

 _ **24 Hours Later**_

Ta-da! Still alive and most of my limbs are in tact. I'm supposed to be completely healed in a few hours. Tonight is the night I run for my life.

 _Change of plans Ronan, you run at dawn. It's not as creepy at the crack at dawn._

Hey, if that's what I hear I do it. I can't argue with myself.

Aleister came in an hour later and injected me with "morphine". He also tried kissing my head and tucking me in bed but I swung at him. He had to be trained because he dodged my arm like it was a thin branch. I heard a bolted chuck and footsteps down a hallway after Aleister had left. I pretended to sleep for a few hours. The sicko has nothing else better to do so he watches me sleep for three hours every night through a looking-back glass and then goes back to his own room.

 _Now._

The door unbolted and quietly creaked open. Just like the voice said, a grimoire was placed on a metal table on one side of a lime green hallway. I sniffed around for an exit and all I could smell was metal and rust.

 _Down the hallway, 2nd left then take a right._

I ran past large transparent glass panels in the wall. Apparently I _wasn't_ Aleister's only project. Some werewolves were being extracted for their organs. Others were either busy ripping each other apart or killing themselves by trying to rip free the same kind of bolted door I tried breaking down when I first got here. I passed for a moment, starring at those wolves. _Should I help them? I mean, they are the same as me._ I started reaching for a door when I shrill whistle was set off in my mind.

 _Get moving! They are already goners. One touch of that door and an alarm will go off._

I just had to speak back to myself this time.

"I was a goner. Yet here I am, about to run with my life back to my family. If I go you have to promise and come back for these wolves."

The voice sighed reluctantly.

 _You've always had a determination to save others, Ronan. Very well. I will come back to_ _retrieve them after I have known you're safe with Miss Bella._

The shrill whistle in my mind dimmed until all I could here were howls of pain and ripping of flesh _._ I continued down the murky hallway. Aleister's compound was just ahead. I could smell the aroma of a psychopath and his doors were doubled and incrested with wolf heads. Taking the left, I saw something I shouldn't have. A wall mounted with werewolves' heads.

 _His trophy case, I presume. At least he cleaned it up nicely. No_ _blood seems to be dripping from the wall._

At least 20 wolf heads were counted. All had labels of their pack. In the center of it all was a large white wolf head almost the size of Lady Liberty's.

 _Ronan Swan_

 _Swan Pack Alpha_

 _1996-2014_

My name.. That's my name.. But, I'm not dead. Am I? I'm not a white wolf, definitely not a pack Alpha, right? This doesn't make any sense.

 _You're not dead, Ronan. If you sniff that head closer, you can tell its not you. Its a different wolf. Ronan mixed up your head with another's._

Or maybe the person who hunted "me" gave him the wrong person. Everyone knows Aleister does his own dirty work but he never actually hunts the wolves himself. But the alpha part? I'm no Alpha. The Swan Family isn't a bunch of werewolves. How could that be possible?

 _There is something I've never told you Ronan. The Swan's do have a pack. It is one of the founding groups of the pack establishment but has always been covered up by shadows. Your many-greats grandpappy was the 3rd founder of packs. It was at first decided one alpha gets one country. Soon after enemies started surfacing, wanting to replace the pack leaders. The alphas fought off most of the outcast population. Too much blood had been shed by the end of the war. Each family went into hiding. Charlie, your father, was the last generation of Swan to know about this. He is human so there isn't much he can do about, neither can he take over the Swan pack. Many of the founding packs were disband but the descendants of those packs will always come running to their leader's howls, whether they know about this story or not and whether they know of their true origin._

"So, this means I'm the living heir to the Swan pack? You know, voice, that's the most you've ever said before turning silent."

Turning left at Aleister's achievements, a door flashing EXIT was right in front of me. Taking in a deep breathe, I readied for my first whiff of fresh air.

A strong gust of wind from behind me made the door fly open and I made a run for the opening.

Apparently, Aleister's compound was in Washington, thank goodness we didn't leave the state. He had taken me to a place with lavender fields and moist dirt. The air felt refreshing compared to the musky blood I breathed in every day for the last 5 years. I could hear footsteps coming from the other hallway. The familiar sound of my door opening could be heard.

 _Aleister has discovered your escape. Quickly. Run east and keep going for those trees across the clearing!_

I stripped down naked and shifted into wolf form. My bones breaking and changing didn't hurt as much as it used to. To be fair, 5 years of torture can really make a guy adapt. I shook my fur out and picked up the grimoire with my jaws. I made a break as quickly as a starving wolf could. The feeling of safety on the shadows was returning. My mind literally told me to keep running, but my wolf wanted something to eat. It hasn't fed in over 5 years. I snuff while running to the trees.

Deer. Deer. Deer.

That was all I could think about. Deeper into the trees was a female deer, 90 pounds, 3 feet high, 4 feet in length, twitching while feeding on some leafy thing about 50 wolf paces ahead of me.

 **Aleister's POV**

Ronan had escaped. That little rebel managed to run free. I could smell his scent wafering down the hallway to my trophy case. I petted a few of the heads as I followed.

"Such pretty things. You all had the honor to be apart of the history I'm making.. yet none of you deserved so for breaking so easily~ I have a new test subject now. My Ronan shows so much promise. Much more than any of you incompetents ever had." All of the wolf heads growled at me. The dead wolves' spirits are still lingering around on my compound and can speak, most of them anyways- I cut out some of their tongues.

The exit door on the right was wide open. Ronan obviously thought he could escape at 4 in the morning without me knowing. What's more, he took my grimoire- and after I pumped him with _my_ blood you'd think he would've been a little more appreciative. Standing with my back pressed against the door's hinges, I saw Ronan's wolf form making a run for the trees.

"His wolf for is truly magnificent. Almost as magnificent as the white wolf head that hunter brought to me and told me was Ronan."

I flashed out my cell and dialed a number. The line rung and clicked as someone picked up.

"This is Aleister. Tell him the _real_ Ronan Swan has escaped and that I know the other was a fake. I want him back alive. Don't discipline him, I'd like to do that myself."

The voice on the other line breathily replied.

"We expect double payment this time."

"Deal. I want Hunter Number V- Roman."

I hung up the phone and watched Ronan run off into the light. Ironic isn't it? That was me just years ago, yet here I am. On the side that tried to take my life.

 **Ronan's POV**

The panting of my breathe rang through my ears. 17 more paces. I could hear the deer rustling the ferns around looking for food. It's sense could tell something was approaching. To make this good, I had to ease it into death. Adrenaline-marinated meat doesn't taste good. The female was surrounded by rocky ledges and was standing in a pit with overgrowing greens. I left the grimoire tucked into a bush and snuck around it onto the side of a large rock overshadowing the deer that was standing in shade. _No one_ likes luke-warm meat. I pounced on the deer and sinked my claws into it's tough skin. My fangs sank into her neck as she continues to struggle and wriggle free from my mouth. My fangs sunk in deeper and I could hear the crunching of bones. 30 seconds later her body went limp. Tearing the skin away, I dove into the stomach and fed the inner wolf. Exhausted from the hunt, I shifted back and sat next to the deer butt-naked- which probably isn't the best idea because I was in the free-ranged wilderness. Half of me was screaming to drain her dry of blood. A result of Aleister's success.

 _We can get there in the afternoon. Open the grimoire and practicing something._

"No. I have to keep moving. The bugs out here are carnivorous."

I shifted back into wolf form and kept running east, tearing the ground as I went.

After running for what seemed like minutes, I saw a house.

 **Bella's POV**

Edward was getting ready to take Renesmee out to a park. She told her father that a boy tried holding her hand and I have the feeling Edward was going to teach the boy a lesson. I was gong to stay behind with Jacob, Sam, and Paul. Apparently, the two packs had sniffed out a new wolf in their territories.

"His scent lingers with blood. Lots of it. Not just wolf blood."

"He's a wolf pureblood. Was, anyways. He's mixed with taint."

"And what taint would make you come to me and Edward?"

"Vampire blood. We think you might happen to know since your family are the ruling vampires in the area."

Jacob took a seat next to me on the couch. He took my hand and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"He also smells like you before you were turned. He could be Ronan."

"That's impossible! Ronan was kidnapped five years ago. And there's no way that he could be a wolf _or_ a vampire. We were a mundane family! He wouldn't keep a secret from me."

"He was 13 when he was kidnapped, I don't think he had ever gone through a wolf change before then."

Paul looked at me annoyingly.

"Whoever this Ronan is- he's definitely no mundane. Someone could have turned him. If it jus so happens to be one of the Cullens-"

I jumped up and snarled in Paul's face.

" _Don't_ make accusations you can't back-up, dog. We know better than to go messing with mundanes. I can't say the same for you."

"We also know better than to start a fight with pack, don't we Bella?"

Carlisle came in from the kitchen. He always manages to come between feuds just in time. He slowly moved me back away from Paul.

"Look, we didn't come here for any battle. There is a hybrid out there running feral. Jacob's pack and mine don't have time to deal with him. Paul doesn't either because he will be assisting some other wolves clean up the deer."

Loud footsteps thudded down the floor. Renesmee was running to me with Edward close behind.

"Mom!"

I held Renesmee in my hand.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Renesemme snuff the air and looked at Jacob, Sam, and Paul.

"Can't any of you smell that?"

Paul took a closer step towards Renesmee and looked her in the eye.

"Is that a challenge?"

Jacob pushed him back and growled. Sam kept Paul behind him.

"No, there's something wrong with the air."

I looked at Edward worried.

"Is something wrong?"

Edward had that look in his eyes like he was ready to fight.

"Renesmee snuff out an intruder. Said he smells like blood. Tons of it. Really close to the house."

Sam walked closer to a window and took in a deep breathe.

"She's right. The intruder must be here. I can't believe a little girl beat me to sniffing out someone."


	3. Chapter 3

_**information on Latin references to Google**_

* * *

 **Ronan POV**

Wolves. Vampires. 3 wolves. One is 30 and the other two are 25. 3 vampires, I think. One of them smells like mundane but also vampire so it must be a hybrid. The voice brought me a pair of pants a while ago so whenever I was ready to go to them, I could.

 **Bella POV**

"No one is touching that wolf. That is my brother, Ronan. The last time I saw him he was 8. He went missing when Nessie was 3. Right now he's 18. Exactly 5 years ago, he was taken. The Swan Clan are descended from werewolves. Some are born human like me and Charlie but Ronan was born with wolf DNA. He's a pureblood because Swan is a founding pack family. Killing him triggers an emotion through all of the descended Swan pack members to kill whoever's pack was responsible for his death since he's the only living heir and is to be the Swan pack alpha.."

Everyone but Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. Edward looked sort of betrayed, but it was hard to tell because he never really portrayed his feelings through his looks.

 **Ronan POV**

I shifted back to my human form and threw on the khakis. The piercing I had on- wait when did I wear a piercing?

 _Ah the earring. Shape of a white wolf head made of white diamond worth at least 1 carat. It just appears on the Swan pack heir, meaning they are reading to call their pack to their side. Complicated pack stuff so it's better if you don't ask. Look! That creepy alpha isn't looking at you through the window anymore! Go!_

I quickly raced to the front door and politely knocked. I was half expecting to get punched or stabbed in the stomach, but nothing prepared me for this.

Chubby opened the door and gave me a hug

"Ronan! Haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?"

"No place really. Been locked up for five years, having my eyeballs being popped out of their sockets. You know, normal supernatural stuff. You're so tall and skinny now, Chubby. You were so pudgy as a kid."

I walked into the house and I saw this cute shirtless guy with a tan and black hair with the most perfect body. his faced glowed with prowess and strength. My kinda man~ Oh and Bella, some vampires and some werewolves were there. Bella, who is shorter than me now, hugged me.

"Ronan I thought you were dead!"

I hugged her back to be polite but I kept looking at the cute guy.

"Yeah, yeah... I see you've made some new friends while I was gone. Introduce me to the wolves, please."

"Wolves? How about I-"

"Wolves. Now. Please."

"Very well.. Ronan, this is Sam Uley. Leader of the Uley pack."

Bella pointed to the guy next to the person I was staring at. I looked at him for a moment.

"Sam Uley. 30 years of age. Had involvement with Leah Clearwater and Emily Young, her cousin. Quileute council member. You let Jacob start his own pack. You measures are-"

"Ronan.. Are you okay?"

Sam looked at me weirdly.

"How do you know those things as an outsider?"

"I don't know.. My kidnapper pumped different kinds of blood into me. I look at you and I can tell your age, measurements of _everything_ , and some background."

I imprinted on the cute guy I was staring at.. I guess I know what that is now.. Should I just say it ?That I'm bi? I looked at the cute guy I was previously staring at. To my surprised he was staring at me too, but I don't think it was a friendly one.

 **Paul's POV**

In walked the cutest guy alive. Black hair with golden brown highlights, chiseled abs, perfect tan. He's related to Bella so why is he so dark compared to her? Sure she's a vampire now, but she doesn't look much paler even after the change.

Jacob hugged him and I growled for no reason. I wanted to rip him from Jacob, but the Cullens would never allow it, especially Bella. She can be a pain. Sure I tried to kill her once... twice... okay a few times. But it doesn't mean I'd hurt the cutest guy alive. Ronan was my kinda man. I couldn't help but stare at him, really. I coughed loudly to get Bella to introduce me. She looked at me annoyingly and rolled her eyes.

"Ronan Swan, this is Paul Lahote, the most annoying wolf alive."

Ronan walked over to me and my heart started to beat a mile a minute.

"Paul Lahote. 25 years of age. Had involvement with Rachel Black as imprinter..."

I could hear a low growl coming from him as he looked me in the eyes.

"You are third-in-command of the Uley pack. Your measurements are... woah"

He ran his hand along my abs. Ronan glanced at me and Bella and smirked.

"Paul Lahote, huh? More like Paul LaHottie~"

Everyone looked at me like they suddenly look at me in a new light. Bella ripped Ronan away from me and I growled at her. She pinned me to the nearest wall.

"Ronan's only known you for 5 minutes yet he's hitting on you. You did something to him, didn't you? Tell me!"

Edward walked Renesmee to the kitchen, probably to avoid her from seeing anything gore.

I glanced over at Ronan who looked like he wad about to bit his sister's head off. A surge of anger overwhelmed me. I couldn't stop it from happening.

Next thing I know I'm in wolf form and jumping on Ronan. he dropped to the ground. I covered him with my body and kept him close, snarling and threatening to bite anyone who got near him.

"Paul, let him go. Paul! Now."

Even Sam's words wouldn't get me away. Suppose that's what happens when you imprint on someone.

 **Ronan's POV**

One minute, Bella is ripping me from _my_ soulmate, and the next my soulmate shifts to a wolf and jumps on me. I think he was trying to protect me. Though he wouldn't stop snapping at them.

"Bella, trust me and clear the room. Now!"

"Ronan, he's gonna hurt you!"

"No he isn't. I can feel it. He imprinted on me. And I imprinted on him! He won't hurt me. He _will_ bite anybody if he think he's protecting me. Go!"

Bella gave Paul a quick snarl and looked him in the eye.

"We are gonna have a serious conversation when you come to, Paul!"

After everyone had left the room, Paul started looking around for someone to snap at. I kinda had to do something to get his attention so I did the only thing I really knew how to. Grabbing him by his neck, I pule myself closer to his face and kissed him on where his cheek would be in human form. he looked at me, confused, but his tail was wagging so I assume I got his attention. I shifted around until I got out from under him. Paul got closer to me, probably looking for my attention. I rubbed his neck and head and he walked away upstairs, his cute tail wagging behind him.

"Bella!"

My sister came rushing in and tackled me, followed by Jacob who started sniffing around for Paul.

"He's upstairs, Jacob. Probably shifting back."

Bella stared at the flight of stairs.

"Great, now there's dog hair all over the house."

In the driveway I could hear a car pulling up. A car full of vampires. 3 women, 2 men.

Carlisle, the leader of the pale and white, went to greet them. He came back with the many vampires I had described. Bella pointed at all of the vampires, starting with the one Carlisle was hugging.

"This is Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. Guys, this is-"

The shorter woman with the black pixie hair cut cut Bella off before she could introduce me.

"Ronan Swan! It's so good to see you again! Last I saw you, you were asking for dating advice!"

Alice dropped her _many many_ shopping bags and ran over to give me a hug.

"Um.. do I know you?"

"Of course! You don't remember me? What did they do to you in that place? Brainwash you?"

"Haha... no promises on knowing.."

Alice kept on hugging me, and I had to admit, I couldn't breathe for like 5 minutes. Paul came down fully clothed and he started growling again, this time at Alice. Before he would try to break her neck, I pushed her back. The growling finally stopped when he was closer to me. Esme, who I think is Carlisle's wife, came and looked at me.

"Ronan, would you like something to eat? You can have whatever you want from our kitchen."

The nice lady had me follow her into the kitchen . Paul was following close behind, so I made him stay.

I walked to him and patted the side of his neck.

"Stay here. I will be right back."

I went into the kitchen and saw their refrigerator. Nothing but raw meat and a sacks of blood. I could make due with what they had. I looked at Esme Cullen.

"Mrs. Cullen-"

"Please, there's no need for formalities. Esme is fine."

"Esme- can I borrow your grill? The one outside? I know how to operate it but I just wanted permission."

"Of course, but if you want steak, I'll have Carlisle do it for you."

Esme left the kitchen and went get her husband.

 **Paul's POV**

As soon as Ronan left the room, Bella took me by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against a wall. Again.

"You imprinted on .. my.. brother!"

"It's not something I can control, Bella! I imprinted on him. What's done is done."

"You don't get it! He imprinted on you too!"

Jacob and Sam suspiciously exchanged glances, like something about that was frightening. Bella saw it too and dropped me. She walked to Jacob and looked at him.

"What's with that look? Do you two know something that I don't?"

Edward looked from Bella to Jacob and took Nessie upstairs.

"Sweetie, let's put you down for a nap."

"But I'm eight! I don't take naps anymore."

Edward picked up his daughter and started running up the stairs.

Sam came over and helped me up just to get out of the situation, leaving Jacob to explain.

"Two people imprinting on each other has never happened before. No one knows the catastrophe it could cause."

Ronan, my lover.. er I mean imprintee walked in with a glass of blood... yeah I guess I just said that. Bella was just as amazed as I was. Esme and Carlisle didn't really see it because they we're rushing to the grill for some reason.

"Hey, Bella, back off. Okay, so I imprinted on Paul and he imprinted on me. Does it really matter?"

"Yes! He's 25 and you're 18! Obviously he's way too old for you."

"Sis, your married to a vampire that's decades older than you so you can't talk that way."

Ronan walked over to me and clung his arms around me.

"You can't do anything about this."

He let go and took a seat on the couch.

 **Ronan POV**

I took a seat on the couch and downed my cup of blood. Bella looked at me.

"Ronan, what kind of taint did they inject you with?"

"Blood. About a pint of vampire blood and two pints of witch blood. Oh shit! I totally forgot about the grimoire! Brb!"

I put the empty glass on the ground and dashed for where I hid the book in the trees. I ran back and everyone looked like they were about to run after me. Paul was right in front of me and hugged me when I got back. I hugged him too and then let go. I sat on the couch again, opening the grimoire. Paul was looking hard at the place next to me so I patted the seat next to me and he quickly sat down next to me.

"This is a grimoire that I stole from Aleister, the man that captured me."

Speaking of Aleister, I guess the voice that helped me escape went to help the others. I flipped through the book and found some spells. Soul possession, demon chanting, ooh summoning a familiar, seems cool enough.

"Familiar Summoning. Cut your hand with a shattered piece of glass you have from doing the spell on page 69.. Okay let's see.. I got it!"

Putting the glass in my hand I focused on breaking it.

Bella was the first to call me out on it.

"Ronan, that doesn't seem safe."

"Tardius in vitrum confringes palmae meae!"

The glass started shattering all at once. I shut my eyes, thinking it would fly everywhere. After 2 minutes of stillness, I looked at it again. The glass cup was in fragments, but they were all there. It looked as if they ere about to fly but time paused and it stayed still . Paul and the others watched in amazement.

I took the longest piece of glass and chanted to return it to it's original form.

"Reditum speculum."

All the pieces melted together again, leaving an opening where the long shard of glass was supposed to be.

Dragging the shard along my palm, it cut open my skin and I started to see blood surface. I dripped the blood onto the wood floor into the form of a pentagram that could fit 2 adult mundanes.

"Paul, page 54, please."

He flipped through the grimoire frantically.

"The spell, show it to me."

On the pages explained who and what the familiar could be.

"Familiares , striis veneficas et subsidium. Nota potest esse animal, vel animi naturam. Atque cantu quorum sanguis in pentagram."

Sam looked at me suspiciously.

"That's Latin. What is that supposed to mean?"

"The familiar, an aid to witches and warlocks. The familiar can be an animal, person, or spirit in nature. Draw blood into a pentagram and chant spell below."

"You speak Latin?"

"Warlock's intuitive."

Waving my hand like a crazy person over the pentagram.

"Vocans me investivit in virtute mecum familiares"

The blood started moving and formed a snake out of my blood. It swiveled over to Paul and climbed onto his bare leg. The blood seeped into his skin, leaving a mark similar to the wolf on my piercing.

"So... I guess Paul is my soulmate.. and my familiar?"

Bella chuckled and smirked at Paul.

"I always knew he would end up a servant. Oh wait, he already is."

The wafering smell of cooking steaks over the grill had me running. Paul called after me.

"Ronan! Wait!"

Carlisle was cooking meat over the grill while Esme was setting the table inside the house. She only set five places at the diner table, though. And there were way more people here than five.

 _Vampires don't eat, Ronan. The fifth place at the table is for Renesmee Cullen._

You're back! I was starting to get lonely. Did everyone make it out?

 _No, three of the wolves decided to stay back. Aleister drugged them. They were probably masochists because they refused while being dissected. The other wolves are waiting for me in the west side of the woods._

What? That's not safe. Why didn't you have them run east?

 _There are over 30 wolves in that pack, Ronan. You think the Cullens and the two packs would take kindly to another pack?_

True okay, but they have to cross to the east. I'm not putting any wolves at risk. Anything else you wanna tell me?

 _Well... the wolves I rescued are your pack, most of them anyways. They tell me they followed the scent of their alpha, you, to Aleister's compound. I told them to stay put, but some of the males are mad at you and may challenge you for alpha._

Let me ask the Cullen's if I can invite a pack of strangers onto their territory.

"Ronan? Are you okay?"

The sound of Bella's voice silenced the other.

"O-Of course, why?"

"You're zoning out and staring at the ground. You've been doing it for 10 minutes. Are you sure you're okay?"

"10 minutes ? I've been talking to it for 10 minutes?"

"It? Who is it?"

"Let's eat! Bella, do you mind getting Renesmee? Ronan, come and eat. Paul, Sam, Jacob, you too."

Set on the table were ribs, brisket, and steak. Let's just say I finished 2 platters in 20 minutes. Esme and Carlisle looked happy as they creepily watched me eat.

"Um, Carlisle, Esme, thank you for your hospitality, if it's not too much to ask..."

"Yes?"

"Can I invite my long lost pack of wolves That I didn't know was trapped in confinement with me?"

...

Sam looked at me as if he was comparing.

"You? A pack leader? Of how many wolves? 5? 10?"

"... 30 wolves..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ronan's POV

I sat there trying to not make eye contact with the not-so-happy Sam. He tried staring a hole through the table.. or maybe he just wanted those left over ribs that I ate.. Nah, probably the whole pack ordeal..

"30 wolves.. 30 wolves?!"

"Yeah, uhm, you see my pack followed me blindly to several years of torture and are still loyal to this day surprisingly. It would be just great if i could just let them into the territory. You know, just for a while until we can claim our own land."

Sam looked at Jacob from the other side of the table. They eyed each other as if in some kind of agreement.

"All right. I'll make a deal with you, Swan-"

"Actually I was thinking of changing my last name to something manlier. What do you think of Ronan-"

"Quit cuttin' me off, boy. If Jacob agrees to this TEMPORARY intrusion, then I'll allow it too."

I got up and walked Jacob's way.

 _Ronan, he doesn't want us here, you know? That look in his eye. I can see everything he's thinking about and it isn't nice._

Don't worry. He may be all grown up now, but I remember how I used to get Chubby to see things _my_ way.. hehe..

I took slow seat on Chubby's lap and cuddled his strong neck. I rocked back-and-forth on his legs and I gave him my puppy dog eyes- well now they're called my Lady-Killer eyes but I haven't gotten the chance to use them very much.

Bella stood by Paul and sighed heavily, putting her head in her hand. Paul looked over at her annoyed.

"What now, Swan?"

"The eyes, the cuddling, the rocking. All a trio that results in Jacobs defeat. He's a goner."

I stared at Jacob intently.

"Chubby~bear, oh, chubby~bear.. Can't I invite some friends over, chubby~bear? I promise I'll treat them nicely~"

Jacob looked at me shakily and then sighed.

"Oh.. okay okay. Just stop that. You're killing my manliness, Ronan.."

I hopped off Jacob's lap and pumped my fist in the air.

"YEAH I STILL GOT IT! LADY KILLER SLASH CHUBBY KILLER GOT HIS GROOVE BACK! WOOHH THAT"S WHAT I"M TALKIN' 'BOUT! YEAH!"

Paul looked at the entire scenario slack-jawed.

"Remind me never to let me negotiate with your brother alone, Swan."

"Don't worry Paul. I'll probably remember that the day I start caring about your needs."

Sam chuckled slightly and looked at Jacob.

"You got a thing for young hybrids, huh Jacob?"

"Oh, shut up Sam. Like you don't either?"

"All too true, Jacob. All too true."

A shrill whistle killed my train of thought. Its voice appeared in my head again.

 _Ronan, we're outside. You ready? Your pack is waiting for you._

Finally, thought the day would never come. What are you waiting for? Enter the territory.

 _Ronan. Might I remind you that you already have a boyfriend that's not Paul LaHote? You know the one from your pack._

OH SHOOT.. Boyfriend, uhm yeah I got caught up in the moment... haha..

 _Well, he's not gonna be too happy to find you canoodling with that stranger._

Oh shut up- and what is canoodling, anyway? never mind ugh- I can handle this. I haven't seen my boyfriend in a while. Maybe all my feelings for him faded?

 _Faded. Faded? Do you not remember the last time you two were together? I had to endure listening to some really dirty words come out of your boyfriend's mouth in the middle of the night because of our psychic connection. It was straight up nasty. You are gonna eat your words, Ronan. We're entering now. I'll ring the doorbell._

Bella's hand wavered around my face. My vision cleared and realized I was sitting on Jacob's lap again. Don't know how that happened.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you need anything? Another pint of blood maybe?"

Man, Esme was so nice. Surprising to find out she's a vampire too.

"Oh, no no. I'm fine, I'm fine."

Edward looked at me and said the first thing like ever to me.

"Are you sure? You're zoning out again. Are you on drugs?"

"EDWARD ARE YOU ACCUSING MY BABY OF BEING A CRAZE ADDICT?!"

"Bella, he was in that laboratory for the longest time now. He may have been injected with-"

"Mr. Cullens, as nice as this conversation I am having with you is, I can assure you that I ain't a weirdo with drug problems. My pack is here. Like about now. Haha.."

Sam and Jacob got up and marched over toward me.

"We're gonna go greet them."

"Chubby, dear, I don't think a welcoming parade hosted by pack leaders is the best thing for them right now. I'm gonna go on my own."

Paul entered the conversation and put his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you too- for protection."

I took his arm and smiled. Then I flipped him to the ground. Hearing that satisfying, possibly fatal, crack as his head hit the ground, I slowly backed my way towards the door.

"Thanks. But as you can see I am just fine. See ya."

"Oww..."

Just as it had said, the doorbell rang. I stood there for a brief moment, breathing in a scent of the person at the door. Definitely it.

"Ronan! Finally! We can talk face-to-face!"

"Sylvia Rouge! Haven't seen you in forever girl. You look better than ever!"

I pulled Sylvia in for a long hug, arms and all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ronan's POV**

Sylvia Rouge. My bestest friend in the whole friggin' world. She's normally seen wearing a loose maroon cardigan, a black tank top, maroon leggings, and brown leather combat boots. With her long blonde hair and loose curls and blue eyes, you'd never expect she's a beta wolf.

Sylvia stood at the doorstep and hugged me gently. Her petite yet strong frame made me kind of crouch down to hug her back.

"Guess who I brought!"

"My boyfriend and I'm guessing also yours?"

"Wow, you are good. But not only them, I also brought along your boyfriend's crazy ass sister.."

"What?! How could you bring along Annabeth Kinsella? She's freakin' obsessed with me! She's always trying to put on something slinky whenever I sneak out of my room to visit her brother in their room back at Aleister's place. Weirdly her brother doesn't seem to realize she's after me."

"It actually wasn't that hard. She forced me to. Said she was gonna tell Carson that you were having an affair with my boyfriend, Aries."

"No one is gonna believe her. Especially not Carson. He's way too hunky to believe any b.s. that come out of his sister's mouth."

"Oh, I almost forgot! The leader of the scouting troop found us territory! I can't wait for you to see it. Even better, it's not marked!"

"Wait, seriously? Magnolia Sinclair is really good at scouting, but she was able to find us territory in between two packs and a group of vampires?"

"Yep. Magnolia spent hours reviewing the importance of resources to her troops. We found tons of empty territory plots around this area, but Magnolia pointed out at least one flaw for each of them until we found this one. I'll take you to see it later. Everyone is already settled down. Aries, Carson, Annabeth, and Magnolia are here with me. C'mon!"

Sylvia grabbed my hand and started yanking me out the front door. I pulled back and stopped her.

"Wait wait wait wait. Wait. Your telling me that you brought along the hunting leader, the alpha's mate - my mate Carson, the pack healer, and the scouting troop leader. Who the heck is left to defend the camp?!"

"Oh don't get your fur in a bunch. Magnolia's sister, Bree, and the other beta wolves are still back at camp."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot for a moment I had more than one beta wolf. Heh.."

"Enough with the chit-chat! Let's go!"

 **Bella's POV**

I heard the door of my in-laws' house slam closed. I suppose Ronan was out meeting the rest of his pack. Darn, I should've given him a cell phone to contact me in case..

Alice noticed my worrying and put her chilly hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bella. Ronan is, after all, the toughest wolf in that large pack. He's beaten up as many challengers as I can count!"

"Alice.. How do you know my brother, anyways? I haven't been able to make contact with him in years."

"Ronan? Oh I see him in dreams. Time would pass by seemly like the months in each dream. Eventually I knew everything about him."

"It is a little odd, Alice. But really I'm not surprised. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a recollection of a memory popped up the moment I saw Ronan. He reminded me of something a hundred years ago, but I can't remember what it was," Carlisle said.

Esme, his wife, took his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"I feel the same way. Oh Carlisle, I think I may know.. Back a hundred years ago we had a run-in with Ronan's great-grandfather- your great-grandfather, Bella- and he looked exactly like Ronan. Although, I remember his name to be Ronan Dragomeire Volturi.."

"Mrs. Cullens, do you mean as in the Volturi?," I asked kind of freakishly.

Jacob shot out of his seat with a stern face.

"Woah, like the vampire council- THE Volturi?!"

"Yes, I believe so, but this must be such a coincidence. I mean, Ronan Volturi was the leader of the largest and most powerful pack of the century. There's no way the Vampire Volturi could have anything to do with the pack leader Ronan Volturi."

Alice interjected quite seriously.

"Okay, there's something you all need to know.."

Carlisle motioned for his daughter to sit.

"What's wrong Alice? You look frightened."

"Ronan Swan is a dopple-ganger of his great grandfather, Ronan Volturi. Dopple-gangers not only acquire each other's looks but also each others memories. If we trigger the memory of Ronan Volturi somehow, we could possibly unravel the entire backstory of the mysterious vampire council."

"Okay, well you people figure this whole vampire thing out and gimme a call when our pack is involved. Let's go Paul."

"Sam, I'm gonna stay.. Ya' know how it is, alpha. Ronan is out there and I just wanna make sure he's okay."

Sam looked at Paul and glared.

"You turnin' soft on me, LaHote?"

Paul gazed coldly in response. They locked into a staredown. Of course, Sam won. The damn mutt could never win against the alpha. As they were heading for the door, Alice grabbed Paul by the hand and said-

"Watch out Paul. Carson Kinsella won't like that you're after his man."

"What's that supposed to mean, Cullen?"

"Ronan's boyfriend, Carson. They're mates, actually. Ronan is the best of the best in this state, I've seen what he can do by himself. If he wanted to, your imprintee could clear out every pack of wolves and vampires from Oregon to Arkansas in a matter of months. He could expand into a wolf empire like Ronan Volturi. But honestly, the Kinsella bloodline is a lot more petrifying if you cross them. Ronan's got strong support behind him, and I am not gonna let your little fling with him get in the way of that."

Paul jerked his hand away from Alice and walked away muttering.

Alice smiled peckishly.

"So- who's up for a day in town? I hear there are lovely new trends going around and sing cooped up in here is not gonna keep us updated!"

 **Ronan's POV**

I followed Sylvia to a little pond not too far from the Cullens' house. There, sitting on called trees, were my alpha council. They all were a major support in my role as alpha. Also, they're like my best friends.

We had Aries, leader of the hunt. That dude could smell a mouse from yards away. He's the reason that we all didn't starve to death in the compound. He would sneak out and bring back tons of food. Magnolia Sinclair. She's like our pack realtor, but actually cared about the quality of our home and not the price. She could pick out the best and worst territory grounds. Thanks to her, our pack has avoided termites, fire ants, fungi, and any form of nature that makes you wanna barf. Annabeth Kinsella- sister to my smokin' hot boyfriend. Despite how looney she can get, she's very skillful at medicine. She healed a broken bone of one of the elders with thick bark and a carving knife. And the hottest of them all is Carson Kinsella. His role in the pack was to fill my role when I wasn't there and oversee the foundation of camp. Truth be told, I don't do too much of the jobs in camp. It's not because I'm lazy or anything. It's cause Carson forces me to not do anything and "take it easy". I can't really do that when my mate is running around constantly, leaving me with no alone time at all with him!

Okay back to reality.

There sitting in a circle formation on fallen trees were my team. From left to right it was Aries, Magnolia, Carson, and Annabeth. I walked up to them in hopes of being accepted as their leader again. Putting them through all that pain really causes trust issues..heh.

Sylvia scrambled to get in front of me and started to speak.

"Guys- guess who I found! Ronan is back and better than ever!"

Carson looked up from the ground and his glum expression friggin' lit up like a Christmas tree. He ran over to me and squeezed my arms off.

"Ronan! Thank god, babe. I thought those other packs dismembered you or something. Are you okay? Are you crippled? Did they do something to you? Do you need tea?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him. I now remember why I chose him to be mine. His fuss over me is so adorable. I brushed his hair back with my hand and rested it on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Carson. Seriously, you care way too much about me."

"Not true! I don't care enough! As your mate and boyfriend it is my job to make sure everything is running smoothly in your life and the packs'."

"You don't care enough?! HA remember that time I was first being dissected and you broke down the bolted door and trashed all the machinery?"

Carson chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. Aleister was hella pissed at me. But, he let it go."

Magnolia ran up to us while we were having a moment. She always had terrible timing.

"Carson! Stop hogging Ronan! We all haven't seen him in a while, so share! I don't care if he is your mate or not but he's alllllll of ours!"

"Yeah! Bring him over here! Haven't seen our leader in weeks. I gotta tell him about my latest hunt!" Aries said.

Magnolia and Carson escorted me to the circle of fallen logs. I was then jumped on by all of them.

"GUYSS.. CANT.. BREATHE.. GUNNA.. PASS OUT!"

In a burst of laughter, Aries, Magnolia, Sylvia, Carson, and Annabeth let go.

Annabeth oogled me for a while before saying-

"Sorry, cutie. I couldn't hold back. I could never resist you, Ronan~"

I chuckled nervously and discreetly signaled Sylvia for help.

"Haha.. Oh Annabeth, you kidder.."

*saying with eyes to Sylvia* _HELP MEEE_

Having gotten my signal, Sylvie quickly swooped in to distract Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Ronan has no time to play games. How about we walk around the area and find something for him to eat?"

"But I don't think there's any prey in the area and-"

"Let's go."

Sylvia quickly dragged Annabeth off into the trees before she could protest. I was left with Aries, Magnolia, and Carson.

"OKAY GUYS. Status report. Aries you're gonna have to fill in for Sylvia's part. What's happenin' with the new camp ground?"

"We've got roughly 10 to 11 acres of land. Parts of it were taken by rogues but we fought them off. Luckily the ground comes with extremely modern houses."

"How many? We have to figure out placement for the entire pack."

"I've counted at least 15 so there should be more than enough room. Cement paths pave around the land and street lamps."

"Sweet we got our own little district! What about hunting?"

"Your typical forest animals. We've caught enough to feed everyone. Although some of the counts have spotted a few mountain lions."

"Right.. Magnolia! Make a note for me- place the nursery and medicine houses far away from the borders. Other than that- give me your report."

"Yes sir! Land seems to be up on the market. I've already sealed the deal. I've already paid all the money and now we own that land."

"Very impressive, Magnolia. You never cease to amaze me. Can I expect you and Bree to help me house the pack and arrange the building systems?"

"Of course! Us Sinclairs love our coordination!"

"Carson, babe. I need a report on pack overview and population as well as medical reports."

"Three wolves decided to stay back at the compound. The Olson triplets. They're the dumbest ones we got so I really wouldn't count that as a total loss. We are looking at about 27 wolves left including you is 28. Pack moral is high. They're all waiting for you. As for medical reports- Annabeth's many apprentices are working away to stitch up any wounds left from Aleister."

I dove in for a quick kiss on Carter's kiss and resumed. Seeing how I initiated first, Carson scooted closer to me.

"Ahem.. Anyways, everything is good and running proper. Is there anything really important that needs attention right now?"

Me, Magnolia, and Aries looked around at each other and noticed Carson raising his hand.

"Is there something important that needs attention babe?"

"Yeah. Me."

I felt my face burning with blush. Carson noticed and smiled.

"Well , Aries and I will leave you two lovebirds to talk."

"But I wanna stay-"

Magnolia quickly walked Aries out of the area. I turned my attention to Carson.

His smoldery blue eyes made me feel all weird and warm inside, like always. His ab lines on his stomach were showing clearly through his shirt. Despite that, I couldn't stop looking at his eyes.

"Is something the matter babe?"

He reached for my face with both hands and kissed my forehead. His chin rested there while he spoke.

"It's nothing, really. You have all these matters to deal with and this must seem stupid to you. I mean these matters are not ones you are handling alone. You have me, and we have each other..."

I chuckled slightly and moved my head out from under his chin.

"Yeah, we have each other. Nothing could be better than this moment right now."

"It's just.. we haven't seen each other in weeks ever since I managed to escape.. I'm afraid you hate me because I left you in that place alone.. and you found companionship with some other guy.."

I grabbed Carter's arms and looked up at him.

"I could never hate you. I love you.."

Carter's face flushed red. His eyes were darting around to avoid eye contact.

"You've never said that to me before.. I love you to, Ronan."

"But.."

Carson dramatically sighed and laughed slightly.

"AHH.. the dreaded 'but'. Lay it on me, babe. I can take it."

"It was after I escaped. I found my sister."

"Bella? You fell in love with your sister? Well I can't compete with that. She must have your looks- meaning I am out of the equation."

No moron! Let me finish my story! Bella is a vampire now and married and has a daughter. At her house were the leaders of the other packs. Jacob Black and some other leader named Sam. Sam's beta wolf, Paul.. well, he imprinted on me.."

"Wait- WHAT?! He imprinted on my baby?!"

"Hah.. that's exactly what Bella said. Yeah he did. And turns out he's my familiar too? Really weird, huh?"

"Forget that witchy stuff! I'm gonna take this guy out!"

Carson looked me dead serious in the eyes.

"Where. is. he."

I chuckled and smiled at him.

"I think he's with his pack, Carson. And you can't pick a fight with him! We're the new ones in town and luckily they accept us. There's no point in starting a rivalry."

Carson nodded in agreement, but he looked betrayed. Not really betrayed, really. More like he's questioning my feelings for him.

I pulled him in and smooched him right on the lips. It was like the hottest kiss we had in a LONGG time. Carson aggressively sloshed his tongue around in my mouth as I straddled him and pulled him closer. I accidentally let a few moans out that I'm really embarrassed about.. Time slipped away as if everything was on pause.

BUT THEN FRIGGIN ANNABETH AND SYLVIA BUSTED IN ON OUR MAKEOUT SESSION!

Annabeth came waltzing in with Sylvia right behind her.

"Hey, you guys ready to go? I think we've kept the pack waiting long enough and-"

Annabeth loudly gasped. I got strangled back into reality and unlocked lips with Carson. For a few moments I gazed at him smiling. Carson did the same as I continued to straddle him. Eventually I got up and glared at Annabeth.

"Yeah we can head back soon just let me-"

"Annabeth! I can't friggin' believe you walked in on us like that! I know you got the hots for _my_ man but he is is still mine! Quit butting in!"

I turned around and saw Carson marching angrily to stand next to me. He glared at Annabeth and growled in a low tone.

Annabeth panicked and let a whimper slip out.

"I-I'm sorry, brother.."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time! I was getting really turned on and you ruined it! You killed our moment!"

Sylvia walked up to Annabeth's side.

"Carson, chill. Anyways, you guys can get your freak on at camp in one of your houses."

Carson looked over at me.

"Actually.. Ronan, this may be a little soon, but.. will you... get a house with me and just me? I want all the alone time with you that I can get!"

I smiled and stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ronan's POV**

So.. Carson asked me to get a house together.. I said yes.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Carson held my hand and leaned in to kiss me again. After what felt like a brief second, he pulled away and started walking us away from the pond. About 10 yards away from us were Magnolia and Aries. Sylvia and Annabeth followed closely behind.

"Okay before we go anywhere, I wanna let Bella know where I'm going."

Aries, Magnolia, Annabeth, and Carson looked at me with a particular look. I knew what that look meant.

"NO. You guys can not come with. I go alone."

"But, babe! What if Paul is still there?! What if he makes a move on you?!"

I pulled in Carson for a long hot kiss, our tongues colliding every second. I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then don't worry so much."

"Geez, guys. We're all standing right here. I can feel myself becoming less and less hetero by the second."

"Aries! Don't be rude!"

"No worries, Magnolia. I got this."

I watched as Sylvia pulled Aries in for a make-out.

Annabeth groaned loadly.

"Stop it! You guys are grossing me out!"

Magnolia and Aries pulled away.

"Feeling more hetero yet, babe?"

"Much."

I coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Well, if you guys don't mind I'm gonna head over to the Cullen's."

I was about to take a step in the direction of Bella's house when Sylvia's voice stopped me.

"Not so fast, Ronan! What if they don't let you go?! Take Carson with you!"

With me being in no mood to argue, I agreed to take my mate to meet my sister. Along the way, we talked about house plans.

"What kind of house do you want, Ronan? I'm fine with whatever as long as you're with me."

"Aww that's sweet Carson but I want the second-best house in the district!"

"Why not the best house?"

"Because the best house will be reserved for the inner circle to meet and hang- a.k.a. all of us leaders."

"Smart. I can't wait for this to be set up. I get to have long endless sex with you~"

"Woah, there. I'm still going to be very busy setting up a structure so I can't make any promises on that, as much as I want to."

"I get it babe. Pack comes first. I'll just lighten your workload so we make time."

Carson's hand wrapped around mine and we walked like that the rest of the way.

 **Bella's POV**

Once Ronan left, the house sort of silenced. Not much was exchanged by anyone. Anything said was mindless chittering. Alice had come back from town, carrying more shopping bags that were mostly carried by Jasper. Edward and my daughter were out in town. Rosalie and Emmet were out doing whatever. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the kitchen with Jacob, Alice, Jasper, and I, waiting for Ronan to return.

Jacob shot out of his seat.

"Someone's approaching. Ronan and some other male wolf."

Alice smiled.

"oh~ It must be Ronan's boyfriend Carson. You'll all love him. He's delightful!"

 **Carson's POV**

We got closer to the Cullens' house and I could smell the nervousness of Ronan.

"Okay, Bella may be a little high-strung. Be cautious about your words. Jacob, well, Chubby is a very nice pack leader from my childhood. Alice, well, I think you know her. Carlisle and Esme are the parent role models so-"

I chuckled and watched Ronan fuss on about proper speech. He is so adorable. I was going to kiss the living daylights out of him, but then I realized that Alice may be able to see it so..

"Babe, stop your worrying. We're just going in, telling them where we're going, and then we leave, okay? Fairly simple. You ready?"

Hand in hand, I guided my adorable mate to the door. Alice opened it and squeezed me tightly.

"Carson Kinsella! I had a feeling it was you! And Ronan! You're back! Come in, please."

Ronan and I walked to the kitchen area. It was filled with a few other vampires and a wolf, I assume it was Jacob.

"Hey, Bella. This is my boyfriend, Carson Kinsella."

Bella walked closer and eyed me.

"Ahem- nice to meet you Mrs. Cullens. I'm Carson. It's a pleasure to meet my love's family."

"Like-wise Carson. Ronan where have you been? I've been worried non-stop!"

"Bella, I can handle myself. I've been meeting with my inner circle. I'm proud to say my team has secured roughly 10 acres of land filled with many homes for our pack."

Jacob interjected.

"You mean that plot of land to the north that my and Sam's packs have been trying to take over? The one in Sun Valley? The fiercest rogues live there. They took out a majority of both our packs combined. You got rid of them?"

"Well Aries did mention it was fairly easy. When you're put through years of torture, it really makes the small issues in life seem smaller. They were extremely weak."

"Wah... we've been fighting with them for months for that land.."

"Sorry Jacob. Anyways, thought I'd let you know before I head to Sun Valley to organize my pack."

Ronan was about to walk to the door before I stopped him.

"Hold on for a sec, babe. Mr. and Mrs. Cullens, may I borrow your phone real quick?"

Mrs. Cullens handed me her cell and I started dialing Magnolia's number.

*line clicking*

Hello?

"Magnolia? It's Carson."

 _Oh, hey. Where are you guys? We're still waiting._

"About that- go without us. I wanna take the scenic route near that empty cabin-if you catch my drift."

 _Oh~ I gotchu, Kinsella. How soon can we expect you guys?_

"We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. Sylvia's in charge until then, got it?"

 _yes sir! have fun!_

*line clicking*

"Here you go. Thanks for letting me borrow your phone."

I grabbed Ronan's arm and started walking out the door. I noticed him smirking at me.

"Scenic route? Empty cabin? Carson, you sly wolf."

"Don't worry. I promise you it's worth the delay."

As we started walking I started thinking of the entire cabin ordeal.

 _Author:_ Hey! So I just wanted to clarify a few things. Would you like to have details in the intimate scenes of this fan fiction? Please comment your request down below. If not, I will be sure to make that decision, but I just wanted my readers to have some input!

 _ **-Akahlua**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ronan's POV**

Stupid mountain lions.

Carson and I made it all the way to the friggin' cabin and found a den of mountain lion pups in there. Not to mention, we accidentally walked in on two mountain lions doing the dirty deed. The male was half way into a thrust when we swung the door open.

*male mountain lion looks over and growls*

I stood at the door quietly.

"Uh.. SORRY!.."

I quickly slammed the door closed. The pups inside started wailing.

"Haha.. oh yeah I forgot about the mountain lions. Oh well, there's always next time. Let's get back on the path, Ronan."

I sighed hesitantly and held Carson's arm. We continued walking as we spoke.

"Oh okay.. I was really looking forward to cabin day. I can't believe the mountain lions can do it in the cabin and now we can't!"

"haha, well hey. We saw something today that we may never be able to unsee"

"Yeah.. I'm scarred for life.. But seriously, did you see the size of that mountain lion?!"

"HAHA Ronan-"

"I mean, damn! That's how a _real_ man works it!"

Carson bursted out laughing uncontrollably. I kept walking and saw his face. He hadn't been this worry free in a while.

Carson noticed my somewhat passionate gaze.

"Ronan? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, it's just that you look so free. Before now, you always had some worry hide your optimism."

"It's because- until now you were in captivity. I was never sure what Aleister had done to you."

"Yeah! You should've seen Carson a month ago! Boy, was he ever the pessimist! It was ALWAYSS 'Ronan this, Ronan that'. It drove all the elders insane!"

A sudden voice came out of nowhere. I turned around and leaped in shock."

"Bree! Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry, alpha. I was out patrolling the land. Thought I smelled a wolf that possibly ate a witch."

I slowly raised my hand.

"That would be me, Bree. Aleister injected me with witch blood. Any idea on how to drain it?"

"Not really. Anything medical is Annabeth's thing. Check with her."

Bree stepped closer and shook my hand. She then saluted and I did so back.

Bree Sinclair- Magnolia's younger sister. She's one of the beta wolves in my pack. In total, I believe I have 4 beta wolves- Sylvia, Magnolia, Bree, and the last one will be introduced later in the story. Bree had chestnut brown hair and honey colored highlights like her sister. She was 16 and the best computer hacker I've ever met. She keeps the pack updated on trends in the outside world. She also handles the pack funds personally. The reason I trust our money with a 16 year old- I have no idea.

"Bree, we're headed towards Sun Valley. Care to join us?"

"Sure alpha. But are you okay with it Carson?"

Carson smiled peckishly.

"Sure.. Whatever. The more the merrier, I suppose."

"Great! I convinced some of the strong wolves in the pack to build a stone wall around camp, tall enough to keep the little critters out, and a fancy wooden sign. It's in progress right now, but it's up to you what you want to advertise on it, alpha."

"Hmm.. how about 'Swan Pack Pride-lands'?"

"Interesting.. I'll consult to the project leader-Minho."

Bree started to run ahead as I yelled to her.

"WAIT you put the strong, smart, Chinese-Canadian wolf on the job?!"

She yelled off in the distance.

"YEPPP!"

I sighed heavily.

"Minho is a beta wolf- and the smartest one I got! What if a rock hits his head or if he's injured?! He's the most valuable beta I've ever known! If he's inured, I swear I'm gonna rip Bree's lungs out with my bare humane teeth!"

"Noah there, Ronan. Why do you care so much? I'm starting to think I'm not your special-someone."

"Don't be ridiculous, Carson. I've known Minho since he was 13 and I was 14. Before I left, he was this frail little boy, with the brightest mind. He was young yet I felt like he was my older-brother role model. He saved my ass from several of Aleister's hunter contacts until I was finally captured. Minho never got caught, so I haven't seen him for three years. How much could've possibly changed?"

Carson chuckled and smirked as we approached the stone wall and a few of the wolves working on it.

"You'll see. Yo, Minho! Get over hear!"

A muscular Chinese dude turned around in response. A cement bag rested on each of his shoulders. His face glowed of perfection. It had to be Minho, but it also couldn't be.

"What's up, Cars- woah.. Ronan?"

A deep, sexy voice came out of his vocals. Okay this had to be Minho.

"Minho? Woah... You.. Look at you! You're taller than me now!"

I ran and hugged Minho. Both cement bags fell off his shoulders as he slightly leaned to hug me too.

"It's been three years! The pack was getting unsettled. One of the young omegas, Rachel, tried convincing the pack that you were dead and that it was a sign- a sign that it's time for the omegas to rule."

"HHAAAHHA. The omegas are hella fun, don't get me wrong- but that's a little out of line. What happened to her?"

"Oh the omega council uhm dealt with her.."

"oh. I was so worried that you were dead! You never showed up at the compound even once so I assumed."

"Sorry, alpha. Couldn't take the risk of being exposed."

"I get it, dude. All my other betas have been caught at least once- all but you. I'm grateful for a stable beta in my pack."

I let go of Minho. Carson came up from behind me a few minutes later.

"How's the construction going?"

"As well as I planned. We'll be done by dusk and have everything marked by tomorrow afternoon. Instead of a sign, we're just having a metal arch overhead."

"We leave everything in your capable hands. Oh, and tell the other betas- inner circle meets in an hour at Lone Wolf Rock."

"You got it, Carson."

Carson continued to guide me around the area.


End file.
